1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand, and in particular to a stand that provides stable support in a portable mode and is easily converted to a desk top mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, there are many types of conventional stands to support electronic devices such as an LCD TV or LCD monitor.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional fixed-type stand 1 can provide stable support for a display 12. Nevertheless, a fixed-type stand 1 occupies a large space, and may be inconvenient to store or transport. As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional simplified-type stand 2 does not include a base structure. Thus, the simplified-type stand 2 occupies less space than the fixed-type stand 1 but does not provide stable support.
Hence, there is a need to provide a stand to overcome the aforementioned problems. The stand provides portability and adequate support.